A Simple Smile
by Loise
Summary: Heero, and his wedding day. Written for the GW Wedding Yaoi and Yuri Ficathon. 1x4.


Title: A Simple Smile 

Pairing(s): 1x4

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: kisses, very slight lime material

Word Count: 3056

AN: written for the Gundam Wing Yaoi and Yuri Wedding Ficathon.

**

* * *

**

The white paneled door opened slowly, and his pale blonde head came in to view. The rest of his body soon followed. He was clad in only a loose white shirt the slightly damp material showing his slender frame and a tightly muscled stomach, a couple buttons undone and the cuffs falling past his fingers. He is dead sexy. I know this. A thread is loose and his fingers were playing gently with it, betraying his nervousness.

Mine is apparent; I can see it reflected in the many mirrors. My eyes are wide, open and frightened. My lips parted in apprehension. There you can see my tightly clenched teeth. Brown locks messier than usual, brushed by my fingers, tousling it. Skin white under my tan and beads of sweat bordering my forehead.

I'm scared. I'm scared that in the time he had that he realized that he doesn't love me and that the wedding was a mistake. That he wants to leave _me_. Leaving me alone. Without him.

I can't live with that. I need him. I want him. I shine with him, he tells me so. And I believe him, I truly do. He tells me he loves me and I believe. How can I not trust him? He may be very suave, an excellent politician and ruthless businessman but has never _ever _lied to me…

Only when I'm without him, I doubt. I don't know what he sees in me and I just worry and fret. I love him and he loves me… but I worry.

Seeing me he rushes over, quickly ending the distance between us. Sitting on the large bed his slides over where I lay, propped by pillows, staring ahead oh so scared. His eyes are upon me and I know he wants me to look away from my reflection and stare at him. Yet I can't seem to drag my eyes away and let go of my fear.

He says my name; I sense urgency in his voice. Pain. I don't like him feeling pain so I turn my head and my eyes meet his emphatic teal/aqua marine/blue-green eyes… I couldn't ever really describe what he looks like… he just is indescribable.

He meets mine bravely, leaning his head forward until our foreheads touch and we close. I feel closer, and my breath ending it's quick pace, slowing down and matching his.

He places his hand on mine and instantly I feel a pulse of shock pass through me. His ring… Pressing in to my hand. The cool metal shocking me into the past. His wedding ring that we engraved together along with mine. Our wedding rings…

I'm brought back to our wedding. A moment of pure joy… I've never felt that way. I loved him so much I couldn't wait to say it and yet… when I had the time I was tongue tied. Tongue tied by him and his smile.

I'm in an anteroom, alone. Sitting in a quite corner, in the shadows away from the only door. If a person entered they wouldn't see me at first, I remain safe this way.

Sleeping last night was… difficult. I suppose I'm normal that way. I worried and had trouble going to sleep last night. Because today is my wedding, and I'm marrying Quatre.

Quatre…

He hasn't arrived yet. That's why I'm waiting. Through the alone part is my own choice. I needed to be alone. To think.

Ever since the proposal three weeks ago, we have both been so busy. Rushing around trying to get everything planned in the amount of time we has. Maybe it would have been prudent if we had waited longer, but… But once the proposal was out, I just couldn't wait to be married to Quatre, and he didn't seem to mind. He seemed very eager to marry me and I felt… pleased about it.

Simplicity is out trademark for the wedding. It had either been this or uber Goth, a thoughtful suggestion of Duo's. Quatre gets enough exposure to suits for a lifetime from his work as CEO and I readily agreed to have a simple ceremony and casual attire. Which is why I am wearing skin tight black jeans that Duo especially picked out for me. My way of making up to him about our refusal. Through I have this niggling feeling that Quatre instrumental in this… With an untucked dress shirt over, the first couple of buttons undone. Duo had once again showed his impeccable dress sense. I wouldn't wear the clothes he does, but he does dress finely, if… uniquely. That's one way of putting it.

It's been so busy, and yet there seems nothing done and more to do. We may have been mad to take this task on but it will be worth it. The hectic scheduling of the civil ceremony and reception at one of the classiest hotels on L4 was very intricate in it's planning and it was a great deal of help to have Relena there to help with the planning. Her position in government and Quatre's money have been very fortunate, through her bosses probably wouldn't be pleased with her nepotism, she has been there when I wasn't sure about whether we could pull this off.

We have been planning a wedding and from what comments I have been receiving we are different from others in our haste. But I couldn't wait. I needed him to be… with me. We have known each other for years and now, just… now seemed liked the right time to wed. I wanted to have a very legitimate excuse on his time. I want to rush into a boardroom during a meeting and drag him away to have my way with him… I don't know why I need to be married to do this… but it's true, I need to be comfortable. I _need_ him.

As if on queue the door opens and out steps… Relena. Oh… that was unexpected. She looks puzzled for a moment scanning the room for me. I step out of the gray and clear my throat. She jumps startles, hair swinging behind her.

She brought a hand to her heat breathing heavily, "Heero!" She says carefully, "You surprised me."

I stand there unsure what to do, and decide to nod but I do it uneasily. My head raising and coming down shortly, a slightly jarring movement.

Sensing my worry she walks over and places a hand on my arm and then embraces me. "It's going to be fine Heero. Everything is fine." Stepping backwards her eyes scan my body. Raising her head, her eyes twinkling she grins. "You look smashing. Love the jeans. I sure Quatre will enjoy them," here the grin turns faintly evil.

Oh… I've already thought about that. And so I grin back evilly at her. She seems slightly surprised but then continues grinning. We stand there grinning for a while, enjoying the company of each other. Until it turns weird.

"Well," she said, leaning back and placing a hand on her hip, "This is exciting! Your wedding day!" Almost immediately I'm thrown in turmoil of thought.

Relena looks on in nervous distress, unsure what to do. Unable to handle the situation, she goes for instinct and hugs me again. It does the trick and I cling to her, longing for simple human contact that was barred from me in my youth.

This is nice, I think to myself. Once she had relaxed and the tension had left her body it was much calmer to be near her.

Minutes past as we stand in the middle of a small disused room in the town hall, a strangely traditional building in the modern colony. I find it pleasant to be in a room without the necessary conversation that others bring. Others who aren't able to comprehend what happened during the war. What happened to _us_.

There is a brisk knock thudding at the door and Relena lifts her from my shoulder and gives me a quick encouraging smile, turns and walks to open the door. Placing a hand on her shoulder, pausing her in mid step, I put her behind me and step in front of her, old memories when I was her bodyguard, even when those days are far behind me. Putting my hand on the chilly metal door knob and open it a crack knowing I'm taking a risk. Old habits die hard. "Yes?"

An irate short balding man is at the door and in his hand is a clip board and pen, "Heero Yuy? Come on. It's time," he says brusquely, before sharply turning on his heel in military precision, stomping his was down a hall, arms swinging shortly.

It's time I realize. My throat is dry and my vision narrows to a distant point long off. Through my vision is nearly non-existent, just a gray blur focusing on a single light. Relena presses a hand in my shoulder and shoves me out of the door. I glare at her, shocked out of the confines of my mind and losing my composure in the process and she giggles playfully, a hand raining to cover her mouth where above her curved lips, eyes twinkle with mirth.

Then I straighten and begin walking. I'm getting married today. To the man I love. I have to go… but where?

This is bad. I'm lost. In a _public _building. With people! This is just wonderful. I _knew_ this would happen. Wait. Quatre's going to kill me. If I miss out on our wedding… I gulp and look sideways hurriedly.

"Ah, Heero?" Relena asks me. I slowly turn around, trying to stop my growing terror and to stop hyperventilating.

It doesn't really succeed unfortunately. So Relena leads me over to a bench and placing a hand on my head, pushed it between my knees. I start to breathe calmer and look at her questionably from my low position.

"It's that way," she points to the right. "Second left." At once I feel calmer, my eyes not threatening to roll back in to my head. Which is always good.

I stand up shakily and start walking in the direction she just said.

The hallway seems to be stretching out making the distance seem longer. Going on forever, and I'll never see Quatre again. Once again panic seeps in and my heart tightens, choking me. I gasp, stumbling, resuming my pace but faster.

And then the sudden built up tension breaks as I see Duo. Leaning against the door casually, he seems calm and relaxed. One arm lazily rises when he sees me and waves. He lifts himself from the wall with a sharp jerk, smiling widely at me, generous and warm. Gesturing for me to come closer, I speedily do so.

Placing a hand on my shoulder he whispers close to my ear, as I this was some big conspiracy, "Sorry we were late. Some reporters followed us and we had to get rid of them. It took awhile." Duo then begins to question the reporter's heritage, mother and their habits. I thought that some of those were physically impossible but Duo seemed to know what he was talking about.

"…And that's why you can never trust them with kittens and peanut butter!" Duo finished brightly. I nod carefully, wisely not looking him in the eye. "Well," Duo lifts a hand up and peers closely at his watch. "Are you ready?"

I freeze, am I? I picture Quatre. Him… With him there I know that I am ready. I firmly nod at Duo, speaking, "I do," rather ominously. It reminds of how close we are to our dream of being wed to one another.

Face somber, Duo opens a door with a flourish, braid swinging behind him. I walk in and see him. Quatre. Standing by a window, staring outside, face impassive but jaw tightly clenched. He is also wearing jeans, and they are as constricting as mine are. I appreciate them, though, getting a good look at his tight round behind, the hem of a pale blue dress shirt teasing me and he shifts in the most delectable manner.

Seeing him, I rush forward. His head lifts at the sight of me and at once I meet him in a warm embrace. I'm gripping tightly at him, his hands rubbing soothingly up and down my back.

I just relish in his lovely presence. Being warm and close to his and his brightness is a most radiant experience. He can be so dazzling.

It's a perfect moment, one I cherish. But soon he pulls back and gently reminds of something, "Heero… our wedding remember?" His face has relaxed now that I am closer, and he has a warm light in his eyes. It's reflected in mine I know.

"I remember," I say softly, lifting a hand and running it through his soft hair. I lean forward and tenderly place a kiss at the corner of his quirked up mouth. I love being so close to him. He makes me feel safe and secure.

"Heero… our wedding awaits us and while I enjoy being with you, a lot," he says firmly, "I also want to marry you. Now." He ends the sentence rather impatiently.

I nod and we leave the room, passing a smirking Duo. We ignore him, refusing to listen to his voice… most of it anyway. I think I may try one of his suggestions.

We enter a room, where a tall dark man stands directly in front of us. He must be the official who is to wed us. He smiles warmly as we enter. I squash my fear and bravely march forward.

Behind us our friends and family stream through the open door. There may not be many of them, but the fact that they are there matters most to me. My friends…

The man, the official, begins the simple ceremony that will wed us. We both didn't want the thrills and fluff of a society wedding and pre-prepared the lines to the simplest they could be.

"Do you, Heero Yuy, take Quatre Reberba Winner, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Very simple indeed.

The climax dawns and I feel the pressure mount. All the tears and stresses coming down of this final moment. To me there isn't any answer but the one I give. None. "Yes." And that's it.

It's Quatre's turn now. "Do you, Quatre Reberba Winner, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister says.

Quatre is radiant as he says his answer and I feel all my love for him reaffirms. "Yes, I do."

And then we kiss and kiss. He kisses me and I kiss him. And we keep on kissing. We can't stop kissing each other. Just kissing. We just keep on kissing.

Behind us people are yelling, shouting, whistling and cat calling. They rush up to us and hug us, congratulations springing from their mouths. Emotions are high. I love this. I love _him_.

Gripping onto each other's arms Quatre and I grin foolishly at each, before kissing once again.

This time when we break from our kiss, he is smiling differently. It is so much more than his previous smile. I'm speechless at his beauty. Struck dumb by his simple smile.

That was our wedding.

Afterwards there was a reception where our friends celebrated with plenty of alcohol and dance music. It was strange that this posh hotel's ballroom being filled with people wearing clothing more suited to clubs or casual dress. Quatre and I spent the time enshrined in a corner kissing and petting each other. Now _that_ was fun.

Him being so adventurous in front of people. But then again we just couldn't stop touching each other. I'm sure he saw my underwear that Duo _forced_ me to wear. He didn't seem to mind the leatherness, and couldn't stop… well _touching_ me. So I think he liked them.

Quatre kept whispering words to me over and over. "I love you. I love you." Smiling that same smile that made me mute.

I love him. Yet I find it so difficult to say it. I love you, Quatre. I can say it fine in my thoughts. But when it reaches my lips, it's stilled.

"Heero?" His voice brings me back to the present in one sharp jerk. I face him; my eyes wide as I stare into his concerned ones. "What's wrong?"

There it is. What is wrong? Why can't I say it? My mouth twitches as my mind struggles over internal issues. Thoughts are flying wildly and I… I don't know what to do.

So I kiss him. Expressing all my love into his lips through mine. He seems shocked at the intensity at first but then, slowly responds just as strongly. Placing his hands on my shoulders he presses me back into the headboard. It hits the wall with a dull thunk.

He loves me…

We part and I breathe deep, my breath coming out in sharp gasps. His eyes are wild, want and need entwined as he stares at me with desire.

Then I say it.

"I love you." It comes out rushed and sudden but it is spoken. I feel a deep sense of relief wash over me.

And he smiles at me.

That simple smile that drives me mad.

So I kiss him. Kiss him hard and fast. I don't stop but ruthlessly take over. Pinning his hands above his head on the mattress with one hand, the other tearing at the buttons of his shirt. Feeling his cool skin become aflame under my touch makes me rush more, fumbling. I ravish his mouth, then slowly start kissing down the slender column of his neck till I reach the base. Sliding a tongue across his collarbone, he thrusts against me.

I stop.

He looks at me like I'm mad. His eyes are wide, shocked with a hint of anger and impatience, mouth pouting spectacularly.

"I love you." I say. Just because I can.

Twisting one hand out of my loose hold on his hands, he gently strokes my face, so tenderly I nearly moved to tears. He loves me.

"I love you Heero." Then he smiles. And I lose my breath.

He really is beautiful when he smiles.


End file.
